Mother Knows Best
by JoshFan
Summary: Audrey takes an extreme step to help Josh with women.  Not in the same universe as "The Harsh Sunlight."  Mother/son step-cest.


Josh was exhausted from playing racquetball with Helen on one of his rare Friday nights off.

"Hey, mom," Josh greeted Audrey as he entered the Parker-Nichols home.

"Hi, honey," Audrey smiled.

"Where are Drake and Megan," Josh asked.

"Megan is spending the night at Janie's … and remember … Drake is with Trevor, camping out overnight to get tickets for some concert," Audrey answered. "It's just us … oh, I got some of that grape juice you wanted … it's in the fridge."

Josh then opened the refrigerator and retrieved the juice. But when Josh stretched to get a glass out of the cabinet, he audibly winced, getting Audrey's attention.

"What's the matter, Josh," Audrey asked, sounding very concerned.

"I think I hurt my shoulder during racquetball," Josh replied.

"Sit down, Josh … let me look at it," Audrey suggested. "This will make it feel better," Audrey continued as she started massaging Josh's shoulders. "Josh, why are you home on a free Friday night?"

"I don't know … I guess I just haven't felt like doing much since me and Mindy broke up again," Josh honestly replied.

"That's a shame, Josh … you should be going out … with lots of girls," Audrey said encouragingly.

"Who, me," Josh asked. "Drake is the ladies' man, not me," Josh said sadly.

"That's too bad, Josh … you've really become a handsome young man," Audrey replied proudly.

"Aw," Josh blushed. "You're just saying that because you're my mom."

"That's so not true … hey, can I have a sip of your juice," Audrey asked while continuing to massage Josh's shoulders.

"Sure," Josh answered.

"Oops," Audrey exclaimed as she spilled some of the purple juice on Josh's shirt. "We better soak that right away before it sets …I know you're sore … just relax," Audrey suggested as she pulled Josh's shirt over his shoulders. "Goodness, Josh … I guess I haven't really _seen you_ in a while."

"What do you mean," Josh asked innocently.

"You've … you've matured … really matured … Drake must be jealous," Audrey explained while beginning to soak Josh's shirt in the kitchen sink.

"Huh," Josh replied.

"Drake is cute and charming, but he's still a boy … but, Josh … you got a_ man's _body … you're so tall, dark and muscular … and when did all this hair sprout," Audrey asked, playfully brushing her hand against the patch of dark hair on Josh's chest.

"Uh … I don't really know," Josh explained, starting to feel weirdly uncomfortable.

"Josh, honey … if I ask you a serious question … will you promise to tell me the truth," Audrey asked.

"Yes."

"Honey, are you … gay," Audrey asked. "It's okay if you are."

"Just because I like Oprah and show tunes … no … I'm not gay … but maybe I should be … because then maybe I'd get more dates," Josh joked.

"Well then … uh … I know Drake's in a band, but honey, you should have just as many girls chasing you as he does," Audrey pointed out. "Don't you remember that I taught you how to pick up girls?"

"Yeah, I do … but that's not my problem … it's what you do … after … you know … Mindy told me … told me that I don't have a clue … about … about pleasing a woman," Josh said, not really believing he just told his mother that.

"Aw honey … well, maybe I can help with that, too," Audrey said as she ran her hands through Josh's thick, dark chest hair.

"What," Josh exclaimed, bolting upright from his chair.

"It's okay, Josh … your Dad suggested it, really," Audrey explained as she gently kissed Josh.

"I can't believe this," Josh replied.

"Josh, your Dad and I agree that you're too young … and fun … and handsome to not be enjoying this time of your life, so we want to help," Audrey explained. "Your Dad told me he had the same problem when he was your age and that your grandfather took him to a bordello in Nevada a couple of times for … lessons … but I told your Dad that I didn't want you to go to prostitutes … so I volunteered," Audrey continued as she grasped Josh's manhood through his athletic shorts.

Josh gasped and got immediately hard.

"Now that I got your _'attention'_ … what should our first lesson be … touching or kissing," Audrey asked.

"Touching," Josh answered, staring at Audrey's ample bosom.


End file.
